snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snafu Comics Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of some rules for this wiki, incorporated by many wikis. If you have any question or have suggestions to improve/change any of these rules, please start a discussion at: Board:Questions and Answers or ask one of the admins/bureaucrat at Snafu Comics Wiki:Staff. What should be on this wiki This wiki contains official information about Snafu Comics and its assets (writers, artists...). This included both in-universe and behind-the-scenes information about the comics, the writers and artists and projects/drawings by the writers and artists of Snafu comics. Users should only post information from the comics or official sources such as the writers and the artists themselves (like Bleedman) on the mainspace pages (regular wiki pages). Information related to origin of characters and objects as well as pop-culture references are also welcome but the information source has to be credible. When adding information that isn't clearly stated in the comics itself or is from a meta-origin (origin outside the comic), a citation in the form of a link to a reliable information is mandatory. For any information on abilities, personality traits, relationships with on other characters that can be found in the comics, please add a reference to the page, this isn't mandatory but a recommendation. For details on how pages should be formatted, see the Manual of Style. What should not be on this wiki Fan Fiction and Fan art Although many of the comics are in fact fan fictions, this doesn't mean that anyone should post their own fan fiction on the mainspace pages or, for that matter post fan art on the pages. As the wiki is meant to be a official resource of official information about Snafu comics, the only fan fiction allowed on this wiki, is the fan fiction written by the crew of Snafu comics, For those who want to post fan fictions, theories or fan art: there are a few options: * Make a blog post: As they aren't official pages, Users are allowed to post their fan fictions on a blog post. Although not mandatory, it is recommended to * Post it on your user page: same as with the blog post, they aren't official information pages and can be used in any way the user see fit. * Post it on Fanfiction.net: Fanfiction.net is a site made for people who like to write/read fanfiction and have categories for snafu comics fanfictions. * Post it on Fanon Wiki: Many official wikis have a fanon counterpart (as of writing, there is no fanon wiki for snafu comics), if you want to write Snafu comics fan fiction, feel free to make (and make use) of a fanon wiki. Speculation As speculation comes pretty close to fan fiction, it isn't allowed on the main pages, unless there are enough clues and hints from which logical conclusions can be drawn. In all cases, founded speculation has to added as trivia and clearly stated that it is speculation: It is speculated/assumed that... ''Never should speculation be stated as a fact. Opinion This wiki should be written from a neutral point of view. Only facts are allowed on the wiki, no personal opinions on certain topics. User pages and talk pages Please do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user '''talk '''pages, but again, you have no right to alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. Note that administrators may edit your user page if they contain thungs like incorrect categories or incorrect use of templates, which would have affect the main pages in any way, but you will always be informed about this, with a clear explanation why certain action have been taken. You may not delete or alter existing posts on any talk pages, even your own for other purposes than archiving or fixing vandalism or broken formatting. Deleting warnings by admins against you on your talk page is not only not allowed, it is also useless. Anyone can see the past history of the page, whenever they want. Try to cover up warnings, doesn't make them go away and will only result in another warning. Vandalism and bad edits '''Under no circumstances, will we allow vandalism! It only creates more work and if we catch a user who purposefullly vandalize, we will take the necessary steps to sanction that person.' When fixing vandalism or bad edits in general, the first thing you should do, is check the history. In many cases will only the last edit be a bad edit/vandalism, and can problems be resolved by undoing the edit. When dealing with a series of bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date and then edit (or save) that version. This will revert the page to its original state. If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin, telling them about the problem. After fixing vandalism/bad edit, leave a polite message in the user's talk page. When you suspect that they were acting in bad faith and the vandalism was done on purpose, inform an admin. He/she will look into it and take the necessary steps to sanction that person (when there is enough evidence that this was an act of vandalism). When you suspect that they were acting in good faith, if the user was trying to help but just didn't understand the right way or made a mistake, then leave only a polite message on their user's talk page. No further actions are required. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Code of Conduct Main article: Snafu Comics Wiki:Code of Conduct Violations of the Code of Conduct are the same as violations of the rules. See Snafu Comics Wiki:Code of Conduct ''for details. Manual of Style : ''Main article: Snafu Comics Wiki:Manual of Style Violations of the Manual of Style are similar to violations of the rules, although it would take multiple instances for it to become the same. See Snafu Comics Wiki:Manual of Style for details. Dealing with rules violations Only admins can block users. The folloPwing are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules, policies, or code of conduct. # Warning-Request: this is a polite message on the user's talk page, explaining what they did wrong (in case of a bad edit, give them advice for future edits), with a friendly request not to do it again in the future. This action can be taken by any user and has no other consequences to the user who received it, as it is only meant as to inform the user. # Warning: this is a polite message on the user's talk page, explaining what they did wrong, either for breaking the rules, policies or code of conduct or by ignoring an earlier warning-request. The user will be asked not to do it again in the future. This action can be taken by any yser and has no other consequences to the user who received it. But that user have to keep in mind that unlike the Warning-Request, this is a clear warning and warnings are finite! # Final Warnings: If a user received multiple warnings (this can be for breaking the same rule, or for breaking several rules), he will eventually receive a final warning. This can action is to be taken by an admin and will warn the user that by further violations, he/she will be sanctioned appropriately. A warning about vandalism by an Admin counts as a final warning! # Blocks of a duration of 1 to 7 days: If a user have received multiple warnings and eventually the final warning and still violates the rules, will have his account blocked by one of the admins for 1 day up to a week, based on how severe the violations were. Keep in mind that once you have been blocked by an admin, you are burned for life by that admin, as he won't take any other violation by you lightly. # Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks: If a user have received multiple warnings and eventually the final warning and still violates the rules, in this case more persistent and/or serious violations or been blocked before, will have his account blocked by one of the admins for 1 week up to a month, based on how severe the violations were. # Blocks of 1 or more months: if a user has been blocked before, and on return keep making serious violating to rules, will be blocked again for a 1 month to a year, based on how numerous, persistent and serious the violations were (Keep in mind that after a block, the slate isn't wiped clean). # Permanent block: a permanent block is reserved for only a few special cases: #* Users that engage in persistent, serious vandalism, especially if the account is used only ''for vandalism. #* Users who have come back from multiple temporary blocks in the past but still continue to break rules. #* Accounts that are confirmed to be sock puppets can be blocked permanently. Also, it is against the rules to create a new account to get around an existing ban. Such accounts should be blocked permanently, but only if it is known with certainty that the account is used by the same person who used a currently-blocked account. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return ''if they can follow the rules in the future.